


The Early Morning Scene

by JudeMathis



Category: D.Gray-man, Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off roleplays between a friend and I since we have an Alice and a Kanda page to roleplay with and they ended up getting married and so on. It is a crossover more or less, I hope that you guys like reading it either way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Morning Scene

**Kanda's pov**

 Life can be hard for people sometimes especially from dealing with the missions that belong to exorcists to being a man with a family and dealing with a child who needs a lot of attention at the moment. I am one of those people who is dealing with a child that needs a lot of attention since they are only about a month old. My wife Alice is at home a lot when I am not there and since she is on leave from missions so she can help raise our son who has black hair and purple eyes. He does get a little fussy sometimes especially when he doesn't get enough sleep, woken up, or something is bothering him. I was just returning from a long mission which was about a month long so I knew that Alice would of been very busy taking care of Daisuke so she was most likely tired from watcing over the little boy. I sighed before entering the place where we were living at since we finally were able to get ahold of the place with the help from everyone at the Black Order and the Pandora Organization. I closed the door quietly before slipping my boots off and looking up at the clock, it was after midnight and close to three in the morning so I knew that Alice was most likely asleep for the night. I stretched my arms for a second before starting to head up the stairs to where the bedrooms were at. I quietly walked down the hallway while slipping my exorcist jacket off before passing Daisuke's room who was soundly asleep, I was getting closer to the room that Alice and I shared when I heard Daisuke start to cry about something. I stopped in front of my bedroom door before turning around to go see what was causing Daisuke to cry before he had to chance to wake up Alice. I placed my jacket and Mugen down then walked over to his crib that he was resting in. I smiled lightly and picked him up while saying 

 "It's okay Daisuke."

 I moved over to the chair before sitting down in it and started to rock Daisuke back and forth hoping that it would help him fall back asleep. He continued to cry for about five more minutes, but the crying was quietly starting to die down telling me that Daisuke was on his way to falling back asleep. I let out a sigh of relief before he took his pacifier without fighting telling me that he was calming down easily. I leaned my head back against the chair and rested my eyes while Daisuke was fully asleep in my hold. The room had fallen silent with Daisuke's slow breathing while I continued to rock in the chair back and forth to help Daisuke fall asleep. I was happy that Daisuke was finally asleep meaning that he was resting and Alice didn't get woken up during the issue of Daisuke crying for a long time. 

 

**Alice's pov**

 I shifted lightly in my sleep before looking at the clock noticing that it was around 3:30 in the morning, I thought that it was wierd that I hadn't heard a sound of Daisuke because he usually wakes up crying around three in the morning. I grabbed ahold of a candle before lighting it with a match then I headed to his room to check on him because of my worry. I soon arrived outside of his door before smiling because of the sight that was in front of me. Kanda was holding Daisuke in the rocking chair while they had both fallen asleep since it was pretty early in the morning, I knew that Kanda had just gotten home because he still had half of his exorcist uniform on. I placed the candle on the table before walking over to him and I quietly took Daisuke from his arms then laid him back down into his crib. I kissed Daisuke's forehead then went back over to Kanda before kissing his forehead gently. I stroked his hair and said 

 "Wake up sleepy head, a bed will be more comfortable for you."

 I watched as his eyes fluttered slightly before they started to open revealing the tired glazed blue colored eyes that I loved so much. Kanda smiled tiredly at me before letting out a nod while I went to grab ahold of the candle as he gathered his things. I wrapped my arm around his before we walked to our room to get some sleep for the night, I was happy that Kanda and Daisuke had gotten some father and son bonding though because they really haven't been able to bond a lot lately. I smiled at the thought before Kanda and I went to sleep the night content with how tonight had gone. 

 


End file.
